Network traffic is transmitted from a network, such as the Internet, from a sending system (e.g., a computer system) to a receiving system (e.g., a computer system) via a network interface card (NIC). The NIC is a piece of hardware found in a typical computer system that includes functionality to send and receive network traffic. Typically, network traffic is transmitted in the form of packets, where each packet includes a header and a payload. The header contains information regarding the source address, destination address, size, transport protocol used to transmit the packet, and various other identification information associated with the packet. The payload contains the actual data to be transmitted from the network to the receiving system.
Each of the packets sent between the sending system and receiving system is typically associated with a connection. The connection ensures that packets from a given process on the sending system reach the appropriate process on the receiving system. Packets received by the receiving system (via a NIC associated with the receiving system) are analyzed by a classifier to determine the connection associated with the packet.
Typically, the classifier includes a connection data structure that includes information about active connections on the receiving system. The connection data structure may include the following information about each active connection: (i) the queue associated with the connection; and (ii) information necessary to process the packets on the queue associated with the connection. Depending on the implementation, the connection data structure may include additional information about each active connection. Such queues are typically implemented as first-in first-out (FIFO) queues and are bound to a specific central processing unit (CPU) on the receiving computer system. Thus, all packets for a given connection are placed in the same queue and are processed by the same CPU. In addition, each queue is typically configured to support multiple connections.
Once the classifier determines the connection associated with the packets, the packets are forwarded to a temporary data structure (e.g., a receive ring on the NIC) and an interrupt is issued to the CPU associated with the queue. In response to the interrupt, a thread associated with the CPU (to which the serialization queue is bound) retrieves the packets from the temporary data structure and places them in the appropriate queue. Once packets are placed in the queue, those packets are processed in due course. In some implementations, the queues are implemented such that only one thread is allowed to access a given queue at any given time.